


One Last Stand

by Crazy FanGirl (addy_is_not_a_laddy)



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 02:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/pseuds/Crazy%20FanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, there's one last stand, and Jade falls.</p><p>But at least it's over.</p><p>Sadstuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Stand

Jade wiped blood off her face, and shot a deep glare at the black demon.  She wanted more than anything to end this.  After three years with her brother and the planets, she was ready to move on with her life, but DAMN if Jack wasn't making it easy for her.  

  
Many times she had found herself alone, and it had left her with too much time to think.  Too much time to think about everything they had already lost.  She had no idea what was coming next either.  The Witch of Space she may have been, but she was not a Seer, so she didn't know what to look forward to, besides the end of her journey.

  
Beside her, Jack stabbed John through the heart, while he was busy helping up the White queen who had been hurt.  Jade swelled up in indignant fury, and could feel her powers expanding inside her.  Jack may have been powerful, but she had the same powers as he did, and she had been practicing with them and experamenting with them during the whole of the yellow yard.  It was like a fire growing inside her chest, adn she began to positively crackle with energy and fury.  

  
Around her, five Daves came out of nowhere, and Jade only wondered for a moment what they knew was coming that she didn't.  She was beyond caring, as she flung all her rage, and lost three years at the being.  

  
In an explosion, their powers met, but he seemed surprised.  Behind him, the White Queen blasted green light from her hands like Jade was, catching Jack off guard.  As he fell, a random bolt of green light hit Jade, and she fell.  She saw the pure anger now in the eyes of all the Daves.  It was a hot fury, like she had never seen before.  None of them wore sunglasses, except one.  He was the one that came down to help her.  The rest charged at Jack with screams of rage.

  
She could feel herself slipping away.  And in the last moments, she saw a teenage boy that looked remarkably like her poppop.

_  
_

_At least it was over._

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Sadstuck. And I regret nothing. I was listening to "This is War" the whole time I wrote it... which admittedly wasn't very long, but yeah. I hope it's good.


End file.
